User talk:Rtgoh1
Sorry, I thought you could do what ever you want, but now I realize it thanks buddy!!!!!! Yes, it's me. Skb ultra (talk) 19:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Skb ultra Hey, Ren! Not really. It's kind of a long story. Hi, buddy! Having a load of fun on the wiki!BugsFan17 (talk) 18:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC)BugsFan17 Sure. 07:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hey, Ren. 23:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 How do you add a another page in the same Categories? Because i made an Buzz and Delete's Adventures Members Category and every time i put in the name of my category it becomes a new one i want it to be in the same one Thanks for the help is johnny bravo a coward he is scard alot? Can i edit the list of charcters? from Milk100 Rtgoh1 - Alright. Go ahead. Not bad for an adventure team there is something missing on jadens adventure team like a group name(dont like my idea its ok i dont mind) Milk100 Not bad for an adventure team there is something missing on jadens adventure team like a group name(dont like my idea its ok i dont mind) from Milk100 what will Jeffrey look like in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series what will Jeffrey look like in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series from Milk100 ive got an idea for jaden's adventure series Jaden Adventure's of Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood from Milk100 Hey, Ren! It's me, Tigerman! When you're not too busy, i got a idea for a crossover i wanna discuss with you. 20:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 I'm still here, Ren. 03:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hey, Ren. Ren, I'm angry with LtFantasmic! >:( 06:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Ren, can you please block MitchFluoride? RIGHT NOW! Yes Ren, Please! MitchFuoride is causing only nothing but, negative feelings toward him. I even asked him to stop, & he threatened to kill me, with the US Navy. You're our only hope, he's even inputed some negative pictures & cursed me. The Negative Pictures are currently on in the photos section. Ren, can you please block those two idiots, MitchFluoride and the wikia contributor: 68.3.81.253! RIGHT NOW!!! Ren, we need you! Ren, can you please block that MitchFluoride! RIGHT NOW!!! Ren, can you please block that wikia contributor: 66.229.195.56! RIGHT NOW! Can you request to unblock Iamnater1225 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki please? I said, can you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Please? You promise to request unblock Iamnater1225 and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Okay? I said, don't forget to unblock Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78), along with Iamnater1225 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Okay? Did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? If you failed, try again tonight. Okay? I said, did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? If you failed, try again tonight. Okay? I said, did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? If you failed, try again tonight. Okay? Did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and Lenny457 (the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78) on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? If you failed, try again tomorrow. Okay? I need your help on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. There was an idiot on the other site. I said, I am sorry to bug you. But, did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? I am so very worried!!! :( Are you here? I said, I am sorry to bug you. But, did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? I am so very worried!!! :( Sorry to bother you. But, did you request to unblock Iamnater1225 and the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki yet? I am very worried!!! :( I am worried about Iamnater1225 and 86.42.100.78. What did BrerJake90 say about to unblock Iamnater1225 and the wikia contributor: 86.42.100.78 on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? I said, keep an eye on the respond from BrerJake90. Okay? Help! How do you delete a page? I accidentally made a page about the Great and Powerful Trixie when one already exists.BugsFan17 (talk) 21:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BugsFan17 Rtgoh1- There's an option under the edit button that says Delete. Will you teach me how to make a Trailer for buzz and delete's adventures series? From Milk100 I'm a fool... I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Ren. 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 What are you talking about? I was the one who wanted Zozi to join. I was gonna talk to you about that, but...i knew you'd say no. I just thought you'd understand. 20:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Wait. That was you?!!? Oh my gosh! I feel bad right now! (sighs) I'm sorry... 20:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Why didn't you tell me earlier that was your idea? I wanted to, but i thought you'd say no. You are most certainly not a fool. But I wish you told me earlier and that way this problem could've been resolved without you being upset. I'm sorry too. I know. Next time, I'll talk to you about stuff like this. Our Brave Little Toaster crossover Should we still work on our planned crossover? Just thought I'd ask. 22:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Help will you help me make an opening for my buzz and delete adventure series? im new at this You sould make a Catagory page for Characters from Kingdom Hearts can you please put Popeyes Adventures Series on the list on the homepage of Jadens Adventures Wiki Hey Ren, I'm Aaron The Wise '91, and I am a big fan of your work on youtube that it made me want to create my own adventure series. I hope that this series have a good impact. hope to see you soon. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) thanks could you also put Chip N Dales Adventures Series on the list of Jadens Adventures Series homepage as well thank you Hey Ren, thanks for welcoming me, and for my upcoming work on Aaron's Adventures. I was woundering if somehow I could create a Jaden's Adventures for you? If not, then that is all right with me. See I actually have something specially in the making planned just for you. P.S. The movie for the Jaden's Adventures deals with a new villain that prove to be a bit hasdardous for my Adventure team. ThanksAaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I was wondering if I could have my heroes take part in the epic movie with Jaden's Team along with the other teams in the movie, The Journey of Hope. I really want to try and be a part of this epic feature. Til' Then, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Their Ren, I wanted to also let you know that I am also a hand drawn animator for my anime, and upcoming Adventure series. Plus, I was wondering about a movie I could make, with your permission, to work with you on a movie that deals with the Jaden's Adventures series. See you then. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 01:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team, By the Way, a Splendid idea to have Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as Jaden's and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Team. I vote for Mavis to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team.From Milk100 I really love being on this wiki, there is so much stories that I can put into, I really am enjoying being on this wiki. Hope to speak to you again Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I sure am, in fact I recommend that you read this series on Deviantart, it's called Digimon Heroes, and it was made by Hewy Toonmore, the animated movie reviewer. Check it out, you might like it. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rtgoh1 No problem, I'll just use another villain to do the song Toxic Love. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. It's me, tigerman531. Please talk to me... Rtgoh1 here. Sorry. I've been waiting for YouTube to fix itself. Me too. I don't understand why it's taking so long. Me either. Hello and Request Hey Rtgoh1, It's me, Aaron The Wise'91, I was wondering if I could make my own movie spoof's? Please contact me Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, bud. Ren, mind if we wait 'til the inbox works properly again please? Oh, Ren? Thanks. Congrats. You gonna work on getting more badges? Maybe. New Movie Hey Ren, I got a new movie idea for you, Jaden's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of The Final Holy Battle. What do you think of the idea? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Bored (sighs in a bored way) Jaden's next adventure Hey Ren, I was wondering if you needed some new ideas for some new adventures, if so, here are some ideas: *Jaden meets Saint Seiya (The Lost Canvas, original series, Hades chapter, & Omega) *Jaden's Adventures of Saint Seiya Warriors of The Final Holy Battle So, what do you think? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 14:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yep It's Me Ben Skywalker Permision I did not know I had have permsision to put an adventure series on the wiki. May I please request to be allowed to put Perry and Friends Adventures on here? Oshbosh (talk) 00:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) My apologies for deleting your page, but the problem is that you had some members on your team that are taken. And that is a rule here. You cannot take team members from another team. I didn't know that either. Let me guess: All of them are taken. Oshbosh (talk) 00:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) No. Some where. Like the Turtles, the Penguins, and Puss. I'm sorry, but if you're gonna steal, you can't have your Adventure series on here. 'Cause even though I'm tolerible, I won't allow stealing team members. To Rtgoh, My Name is Ben Skywalker Please Check My Channel, Hope You Like My Character's Profile. Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 16:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I think it's time that someones stops this person, from putting on these bad footage, & unneeded pictures, for good! Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, This new contributer is messing up everything on the wiki! I think he desrves to be blocked! He's even messing up the content, & saying curse words. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, One of the new members called fat, & cursed me with swearing. Block him, please. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, the other new user Mitch, he's been adding inmature pictures as well. Could you block him too please. I don't know how. Please come home, Ren. Ren, MitchFluoride is constently changing the main page, cursing, & only caring about Shrek. Dreamworks's main avatar. MitchFluoride Has Got to go. You're the only one who can block him, & that other user. Hey Ren, how do you erase an aritcle? There's one that I want to erase with your permission. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Just tell me the page, and I'll delete it for you. -Ren It's The Arik Matushiro Page That has no information. The one that used to say that I was something really inappropriate. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:46, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Done. -Ren Hey Ren, The Arik Matushiro page that does have information, is the page that I want people to read. Can you move it into becoming the page the current one? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Ren, MitchFluoride is at it again! You Got to stop him! Is he a Wiki Contributer? -Ren so ren how's your wikia coming along? cause i was afraid those shrek worshipping morons are clearly too obessed with shrek and yaoi stuff which i find disturbing Pictures Can you upload pictures of Smithy, Dulcy the Dragon, Snively, Heavy and Bomb, please? I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team. Messages from Iamnater1225 Whe are you going to make your Jaden's Adventures Series and Chronicles? I don't know yet. First I need to find a safe website to publish them on because of copyright claims on YouTube. -Rtgoh1 Ren, Can I ask you something? Ren, Mind if I give you a request? Actulley, It's something else I want to ask you about. See if you go to deviantart and make images of my favorite fanmade characters http://isaia.deviantart.com/art/Doppler-Family-fanart-yayyy-53322241, Including making thier own love interest I've come and I'll explain what each love interest should look like. Hello? Ren? Did you get my request? How's everything, Ren? Any work on the images of The Doppler Children yet, Ren? http://isaia.deviantart.com/art/Doppler-Family-fanart-yayyy-53322241 Any work on the Doppler children yet, Ren? Teaser poster Have the the title like this: : Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles: :::: The Journey of Hope Ren! Tigerman531 (talk) 21:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes? Sorry i had to disappear like that at Youtube. It's been acting strange. Tigerman531 (talk) 21:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Let me guess. A Google error? (scoffs) Yeah. I assume you had it happen to you too? Tigerman531 (talk) 22:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. But I can wait. I know it'll be fixed. Well, it seems to been taken care by now. I've noticed. Tigerman531 (talk) 04:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Might as well wait. hey buddy, my video's up. Guess I'm alone again. No! You're not alone! I'm right here! -Rtgoh2 you guys have problem with youtube? I know, but if Youtube wasn't acting like a asshole right now, i wouldn't feel this way. - Tigerman531 Hey. As long as I'm here, you'll never feel alone again. I'm sure this won't last long anyway. -Rtgoh2 I certainly hope it doesn't. - Tigerman531 YouTube was having a problem earlier this week, but the problem was fixed. Just be patient. -Rtgoh2 I don't know if i can. - Tigerman531 I know you can. Just hang in there for a bit longer. -Rtgoh1 All right... *sighs* - Tigerman531 If it'll help, I'm working on "Nurse Xion." -Rtgoh1 Hm. That's great. : ) - Tigerman531 She looks adorable right now. : ) -Rtgoh1 I can't wait to see her. : ) - Tigerman531 Sorry that I missed your birthday because I was busy doing other stuff. When are you going to make your Jaden's Adventures Chronicles? ~ Iamnater1225 Carface and Killer became Redeemed Characters in An All Dogs Christmas Caroel. I don't believe it. I forgive you. When are you going to make your Jaden's Adventures Series? Oh, okay. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Me too. It's getting crazy. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ren, I could use your help on something if you're interested. Ren, I could use your help on something if you're interested. ~ Iamnater1225 Ren, I was wondering if you could do a crossover on STAR WARS episode 4, & also one on Balto, if your interested that is. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I was wondering about something, which adventure will Jaden Yuki propose to Alexis Rhodes? I'm asking you this question because, all our members know they become a couple, & that they get married, but what we don't know is which episode it's going to be shown for the proposal? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:12, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm Confused My Friend. Did Alexis Rhodes & Jaden ever Kissed? In the Show I Mean? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 03:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Where can I Find This Artwork? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 04:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) My Stupid Laptop is Acting Up Could You sent the link by any chance? P.S. Did You Check The Video I Sent To Ya? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 04:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh Just Like Jeffrey and Aqua You gotta do The Same Thing with Jaden & Alexis? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 04:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ROAR'N & BEYOND! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 04:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) What would Jaden & His Respond to My Fandub? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 04:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Meant Team.Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 04:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Say Ren, I was also wondering something. Do you mind if Jaden Yuki & Ren Suzugamori took on each other in two separate games, One being Duel monsters, & the Other Cardfight!! Vanguard? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Maybe Darth Vader can help out Xion with her keyblade traing. Hey Ren, I was wondering what happens to Dr. Crowler during the time Jaden's Adventures Series takes place? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Request from Aaron The Wise '91 Hey Ren, I was also kind of wondering if I could design, & draw a Saint Seiya version of Set, and Anubis? Let me know about it the idea. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well What Do You think of Anti-Monitor?!? Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 00:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hmm..What if Set the God of Chaos & Anti-Monitor Worked Together? *Shutters* I Dare Not Think About It! *Shudders* Yikes Indeed! Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 01:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Badges You've very welcome anytime and thank you for the badge and I love it. Hey Ren, I found a couple of pictures for Set. I even drew a Saint Seiya version of him, now I just have to ink it then color it in the computer. I hope you like the pictures I found of him. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) That great to hear, I was wondering if you ever heard of Benny, Leo, & Johnny's Adventures series. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I created an Article for Anubis for the wiki, I knew that their was going to be an article for him, so, I wanted to help you out by creating the page for your adventure series. It's my way of saying I really enjoy being with you and everyone here on the wiki. I hope you like it. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I'm planning now on creating a Saint Seiya version of Osiris, Isis, Ma'at, & Amon. I also plan on creating a page for Nephthys. I hope you enjoy the wiki. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 13:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, Out of all the Eygptian Gods we know of, which one(s) would have to be your favorite? My favorite are Ma'at, Anubis, Set, Osiris, Isis, Ra, and Horus. How about you? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I think I know Ren, with Jaden Yuki, and his adventures, along with him at the museum with Sahu. I think I know. Oh, and a couple more things: 1. What's your favorite Halloween story? Mine is The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. 2. HewyLewis just created an adventure with The Fantasy Adventure Team called: Benny, Leo, and Johnny Meet King Kong. Check it out on Deviantart. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I was wondering, who is your favorite character from the Kingdom Hearts Series? I have several, mainly the main hero characters like Sora, Riku, Kairi, all that jazz. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:04, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I heard of Jumanji. I even own the movie. Why, is something wrong? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Questions and Requests Hey Ren, I was wondering if you could do some crossovers? Here are my choices: *Jaden Meets Matilda *Jaden's Adventures of Saint Seiya: Warriors of The Final Holy Battle And one more thing, I know of a place where you can do your own animation, it's in Rochester, New York. The place is called Animatus, That's where I go for my animation work. check it out, see what you think of it. P.S. I hope you really like there website. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, bud. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 21:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, My first written adventure's done. Aaron's Adventures o Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor, and I already finished the sequel, Aaron's Adventures of Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves. I was wondering if you could read them to know what you think of them? Let me know what you think of it, okay? I'm really excited about this. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ren, I was wondeing if you could possibly read my to Aaron's Adventures of Popeye stories? I really would like your opinion on my first 2 written adventures. These are my only stories written right on wiki. In fact, they're even on the very adventure page. You can find them in the Stories page on the wiki. Until then, Ren. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 01:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, Did you ge the chance to read my two Aaron's Adventures of Popeye stories? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this request over, and over again. I was only wondering if you could give me your opinion on the stories thats all. Let me know okay? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Sorry Ren. I just wanted to help expand your series to help the readers understand what Jaden would go through. That's all. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Just chatting Hey Ren, I was wondering how your doing. An I was also wondering what is your favorite Kaiju, or movie monster? My Favorite is Godzilla. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 16:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm here, Ren I'm here, buddy. Requests Hey Ren, I was wondering if you have any ideas for any written adventures I could do, any story will do. I was inspired to create my stories from HewyLewis on deviantart. So I really want to know what you want me to write for my written stories for Aaron's Adventures Series and Arik's Adventures Series. Let me know. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 23:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) General Hey Ren, I'm just wondering how you've been, and was also hoping if I could do the adventure with Jaden meeting Saint Seiya, with your permission. I plan to do it as a written story, so you can still do your own adventures, along with Jeffrey, which I will ask him to use. That's all. Thanks, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm here, Ren. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I know. I hate that. - Tigerman531 Yeah. So while we're waiting, i agree with what you said about Jeffrey and Aqua falling in love on their own. -Tigerman531 I'm all ears. -Tigerman531 Oh, sure! That would be fun to see. : ) -Tigerman531 Well, let's see. What would Little Xion look in a retro way? Hm... -Tigerman531 I just watched a clip of Timeless River from Kingdom Hearts 2, so first we'd have to give her a special retro clothing. -Tigerman531 Cool. : ) - Tigerman531 No. I'm afraid i don't. -Tigerman531 Wow! -Tigerman531 Good plan. I can imagine a chronicles episode involving our team going to Timeless River. -Tigerman531 hey something wrong with youtube guys? - Brermeerkat Oh, dear. -Tigerman531 ah, ok. - Brermeerkat Good idea. Members like Jeffrey, Jaden, Aqua, Alexis and Xion. - Tigerman531 No worries. I can understand that. I'm no big expert on art, but to a lot of people, doing things like drawing a lot of characters in a special way would (or would not) take a lifetime. -Tigerman531 Very well. The ones i select to go there are Jeffrey, Pikachu, Meowth, Aqua and Xion. -Tigerman531 Excellent. - Tigerman531 Timeless River? - Tigerman531 Oh, nice. : ) -Tigerman531 She must love Pirates of the Caribbean. -Tigerman531 Oh, wow. 0_0 -Tigerman531 50 bucks, if i had any. I can already imagine Sora fighting Davy Jones. -Tigerman531 So can i. And hey. Think that a world involving Star Wars or Marvel might appear in KH3? -Tigerman531 True. But you never know. -Tigerman531 I know. It's just a thought. -Tigerman531 Me too. And maybe Robin Hood, Bambi, The Jungle Book and Oliver & Company too. - Tigerman531 Sure. Sounds good to me. - Tigerman531 I couldn't agree more. -Tigerman531 Deal. That goes for the cubs too. -Tigerman531 Right! -Tigerman531 Well, we won't let them get killed in this. Right? -Tigerman531 And i don't plan on turning our team into ghosts! -Tigerman531 No way. Last thing i want is our team being cursed. -Tigerman531 It was a small joke. I was agreeing on the fact that we can't kill off our adventure team. -Tigerman531 Hey, it's all right. Don't worry about it. All the same though, it would best if the team was extra careful in this adventure. -Tigerman531 Yes indeed. -Tigerman531 Ren? Tigerman531 (talk) 04:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC)